wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mars
mars // racer // female // skywing mars belongs to galaxzzy. dont touch or you will be burned. Cleaned-up corporation progress, dying in the process, children that can talk about it ��mars�� Artist Element Background Information Creator Galaxzzy Main Attribute Jade green eyes Elemental Attribute Fire Theme Animal Phoenix Theme Color Red Theme Song "Sing" by My Chemical Romance MBTI Personality text Character Information Age 15 Gender Female Orientation Straight Occupation Flight racer Tribe SkyWings Nicknames None Goal To become an idol for dragons who want to race Residence Sky Kingdom Relatives text Allies text Enemies text Likes text Dislikes text Powers and abilities Great flying; defective firescales; can breathe fire Weapons Claws, teeth, fire Ships Thunderstorm x Mars Quote text Appearance She's average, yet so unique. Mars is a dark red SkyWing, and her accent scales are a lighter, fiery shade of red. She has a normal SkyWing build with large wings, which are great for her speed and flying. Her snout is long and slender, and she has piercing jade eyes. Her horns are maroon and so are her claws and the spines running down her back. Her tail is long and it curves at the end. She generally doesn't wear jewelry unless she goes somewhere fancy, goes to a party, or visits another kingdom on special occasions. When she's racing, she wears a helmet that has holes for her horns. The helmet is red and rits her headshape. It has two white lines in the center, from the top of the helmet to the bottom. An orange-stained-glass eye-visor is on it and it can shift up and down to shield eyes from wind/rain. Living on the web-ways, people moving sideways, tell it to your last days Personality She's mentally destroyed, but somehow fixed. Mars is skillful, ambitious and tactful. This is to be expected from somebody with her shocking past. She was so depressed by the death of her family, and she was lost for a few years until she came upon her passion of flying. That's the way her mind works: find a fixation to keep you distracted. She used to enjoy making jewelry and small figurines that she traded and sold in markets up until her family tragedy. She loves hanging out with The Ash Crew, and the love of her life, Shuiro, is there for her and they love each other very much. She is a kind and loving dragon when it comes to relationships, but is hardcore and competitve with racing. Buy yourself a motivation, Generation Nothing! Nothing but a dead scene Abilities She's a broken firescales, some would say. She has the half-effect of a firescales. She was supposedly born with firescales, but the ability was so deformed that she can still be touched and she can touch things. She's just a little overly-hot, that's all. She can breathe fire normally, and she has a very high flying skill. She is very speedy and agile, nimble and harsh. She is an amazing racer, born with a true gift that was discovered at a prime time in her life. Product of a white dream, I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer History She's a soldier through her past. Mars was born into and grew up in a wealthy family in the SkyWing Kingdom. She went to Jade Mountain Academy and did a decent job in her classes. She lived without worry until she was about 10 years old when her life changed. She was in the Kingdom of Sand looking to do her job and trade gems she got from a market in the Sky Kingdom, and her family was killed in a violent and unexpected attack. Mars wasn't there on the scene, but she heard the faint screams suddenly go silent, and it set in that they were coming from where she last saw her parents. She could see two dark-cloaked dragons that she supposed were NightWings running away from there. She went to her parents' bodies, and began sobbing. She tried to chase after the murderers, but they disappeared into the crowds of the market. Mars became depressed and had no motivation to continue her job as a trader, so she isolated herself since she had nobody to turn to anyways. She lived alone in a new hut in the Sky Kingdom because she didn't want to be reminded of her parents. She avoided as many things that would remind her of them. She was fixed on showing she was strong, and she didn't think it was okay to cry even though it was. Her life took a positive turn when she found a flyer for a local race. She needed to fixate herself with something that could ease her struggling mentality. She signed up for the race and she was anxious. She ended up coming in 4th place out of the 13 that participated, which wasn't bad for a beginner racer. She decided to make use of her newfound skill. She gained a passion for flight racing, and began training her agility. She got far and ended up competing in large tournaments. By never giving up, she went beyond expectations and established a flight racing group called "The Ash Crew," made up of her and her friends: Rhodona, Chi, Hana, and Shuiro. By finding good friends and new fixations, she was brought out of her depression. However, she never forgot about her parents. The memories still lingered in her mind, but she was actually glad they were still there. She pushed herself to win every race for her parents. The cliche "this one's for you, mom/dad" is what she said (and still says) before every race. Eventually, she fell in love with Thunderstorm, the only male in The Ash Crew. It's interesting--Thunder is part NightWing, and Mars has a grudge against them for killing her parents. He loves her very much, and they are in a relationship. They don't plan on having dragonets anytime soon, at least until Mars' racing career comes to a low point and isn't crazy-busy with tournaments. Having finally found some stability, she now carries on her flight racing with The Ash Crew, and they have won many races together. By doing so, she found her joy and state of mind that distracted her from her bad past. I refuse to answer, talk about the past sir, wrote it for the ones who want to get away Relationships She's been tortured, but repaired by her friends. Thunderstorm: The only male in The Ash Crew; Mars' mate; they fell in love and they love each other very much. Mars hopes to spend the rest of her life with him. Rhodona: One of her closest friends; part of The Ash Crew; they were actually dragonethood friends who lost contact for years after they left Jade Mountain Academy; They got back in touch and founded the racing group. Chi: Another one of her closest friends; part of The Ash Crew; they met at a racing tournament and were opponents in a match, but they ended up becoming friends after they realized how much they had in common. Hana: One of her closest friends; part of The Ash Crew; she was the last member to join the group and they met at a racing/training convention. Keep running Gallery She's so strong, her talents have the force of a raging fire. 0A2DC6A3-339B-43C2-97E0-3AF67E57EFD9.jpeg|by AFellowMercyMain! Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time you lose it sing it for the world. Sing it from your heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts. Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about all the ones that you left behind. Sing it for the world, sing it for the world. Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Athlete)